The Muppet Christmas Carol
The Muppet Christmas Carol is a fourth feature film of The Muppets. Back Cover Summary Charles Dickens' classic holiday story sparkles with humour and whimsy in the hands of the always hilarious Muppets! Michael Caine stars as penny-pinching Ebenezer Scrooge in a performance that's anything but "bah humbug!" Alone on Christmas Eve, Scrooge is visited by ghosts who transport him to his past, present and future -- and it's not a pretty sight! But along the way he comes upon poor, kind, humble Bob Cratchit (Kermit the Frog) and his family, including Tiny Tim who teaches Scrooge the true meaning of Christmas. Complete with original music and dazzling special effects, this heartfelt holiday movie is exceptional entertainment your family will enjoy for every Christmas to come. 2002 DVD There are some things in the original DVD release of the film. Even though the film is rated "G", the dvd has New Line Cinema's parental menus in the video manager menu section of the disc and access to these have been removed since one of the commands in the pre-commands section is placed under the VMGM jump command. It is because the contents are suitable for children. Instead, it goes to the Blue FBI Warnings and the Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo at the start of the disc regardless of parental settings. On the audio commentary menu of this release, it uses it's own music and a still of the Scrooge in spirit from the movie on the procedure screen with the back and continue buttons like on the original DVD of Muppet Treasure Island, but it has audio. The Kermit's 50th Anniversary dvd release has the same audio from the live video menus on the commentary menu and a black screen with white text on the procedure menu. The Disney DVD logo is the only title on the disc release that is presented on widescreen. All other titles are 4:3. Unlike the original Muppet Treasure Island DVD release, the Disney DVD logo this time is not ignored after turning on the commentary audio setting in initial play. Special Features 2002 *Audio Commentary with director Brian Henson *Frogs, Pigs and Humbug: Unwrapping a New Holiday Classic *Christmas Around the World *On the Set - Blooper Reel 2005 *Audio Commentary with director Brian Henson *Pepe's Profiles: Gonzo *Christmas Around the World *On the Set - Blooper Reel 2012 * Muppet Audio Commentary: All New Audio Commentary from your favorite Muppets – Kermit, Gonzo, Rizzo, and More! * Blooper Reel * Frogs, Pigs, and Humbug: A Behind the Scenes Look * Christmas Around the World with Gonzo and Rizzo * Audio Commentary from Brian Henson * Pepe's Profiles: Gonzo Gallery VHS Contents Region 1 Demo Disney_1991_FBI_Warning_2.jpg|Licensed for Private Home Use Disney_FBI_Warning_1991_3.png|Anti-Duplication screen Jim Henson Video (1993) Coming This Summer.png MSA_Billy_Bunny's_Animal_Songs_trailer.png|Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Trailer Fraggle_Rock_1993_trailer.jpg|Fraggle Rock Trailer (Coming this Summer version) Vlcsnap-2019-12-23-18h15m23s206.png Fraggle Rock Trailer (Coming this Summer)|Fraggle Rock (Coming this Summer) 2002 DVD folder image elements Setup InterActual_Player_Procedure.jpg InterActual_Player_2.0_splash_screen.png Win Disney_InterActual_BG_1.jpg|InterActual Background Disney_InterActual_BG_2.jpg|InterActual Background Disney_InterActual_Background_Grad.gif Disney_DVD_logo_Black_BG.jpg|Disney DVD Cabinets InterActual 2001 audio.gif InterActual 2001 audio_rll.gif InterActual 2001 btm_bckg.gif InterActual 2001 cancel.gif InterActual 2001 cancel_rll.gif InterActual 2001 check.gif InterActual 2001 check_rll.gif InterActual 2001 close.gif InterActual 2001 cust.gif InterActual 2001 cust_rll.gif InterActual 2001 dvd_dec.gif InterActual 2001 dvd_dec_rll.gif InterActual 2001 Hdr.jpg InterActual 2001 head.gif InterActual 2001 insert.jpg InterActual 2001 lgo.gif InterActual 2001 misc.gif InterActual 2001 misc_rll.gif InterActual 2001 online.gif InterActual 2001 online_rll.gif InterActual 2001 open.gif InterActual 2001 pcf.gif InterActual 2001 pcf_rll.gif InterActual 2001 rel.gif InterActual 2001 rel_black.gif InterActual 2001 side_bckg.gif InterActual 2001 Side_hdr.gif InterActual 2001 sprofiler.gif InterActual 2001 sprofiler_rll.gif InterActual 2001 stdio.gif InterActual 2001 top_bckg.gif InterActual 2001 top_bkgrd.gif InterActual 2001 video.gif InterActual 2001 video_rll.gif InterActual 2001 x.gif InterActual 2001 x_rll.gif 2002 DVD VMGM Menus New_Line_Home_Entertainment_Parental_Screen_4x3_1.png New_Line_Home_Entertainment_Parental_Screen_4x3_2.png VTSM Menus Vlcsnap-2016-06-08-16h58m11s962.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-08-16h59m52s239.png MCC 2002 Main Menu.png MCC 2002 Scene Selections Menu.png MCC 2002 Scene Selections Menu 2.png MCC 2002 Scene Selections Menu 3.png MCC 2002 Setup Menu.png MCC 2002 Audio Commentary Menu 1.png MCC 2002 Audio Commentary Menu 2.png MCC 2002 Special Features Menu.png The Muppet Christmas Carol Main Menu (2002) Region 1 The Muppet Christmas Carol Special Features Menu (2002) Region 1 Titles Title 3 - FBI Warnings & Walt Disney Home Entertainment Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h54m51s135.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-19h54m56s219.png Walt Disney Home Entertainment 2001 4x3.png FBI Warnings and Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001, 5.1 Surround) Title 4 - Disney DVD Disney_DVD_2001_with_dot_crawls.png Disney DVD logo Widescreen (2001-2007) dot crawl version Title 5 - On the Set Blooper Reel Vlcsnap-2016-06-09-19h08m00s883.png The Muppet Christmas Carol - On the Set Blooper Reel Title 6 - Frogs, Pigs and Humbug: Unwrapping a New Holiday Classic Vlcsnap-2016-06-09-19h02m02s723.png The Muppet Christmas Carol - Frogs, Pigs and Humbug Unwrapping a New Holiday Classic Title 7 - Christmas Around the World Vlcsnap-2016-06-09-18h57m44s930.png The Muppet Christmas Carol - Christmas Around the World Movie Intro Walt_Disney_Pictures_1992_MCC_2002_DVD.png Jim_Henson_Productions_1989_MCC_2002_DVD.png Jim_Henson_Productions_1989_MCC_2002_DVD_2.png Jim_Henson_Productions_1989_MCC_2002_DVD_Outro.png Jim_Henson_Productions_1989_MCC_2002_DVD_Outro_2.png Walt_Disney_Pictures_1992_MCC_2002_DVD_Outro.png Walt Disney Pictures (1992) and Jim Henson Productions (1989) Intro & Outro (MCC-2002) Category:Muppets DVD Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with unused content Category:2002 Category:2005 Category:2012 Category:Christmas DVDs